Tetsuya Aragaki
Tetsuya Aragaki is one of the male protagonists of DxD:Neo. He is a Second Year student at Kuoh Academy and was under an alias as a total delinquent (in his Sacred Gear's active state) before meeting Ken Ichijou and being recruited to become Rachel Astaroth's Rook. Appearance In his debut, he appeared as a tall, muscular, older teen to young adult with white hair and light-red/pink eyes usually covered by a pair of sunglasses. He possesses a crystal embedded in his forehead which is the physical form of his Sacred Gear, glowing red when used. He usually wears the Kuoh Academy uniform with the jacket modified into a long overcoat. It's later revealed that his large form was a result of his Sacred gear's power. Tetsuya's true form is that of a short, young boy with a meek and respectful appearance, his hair slightly shorter than his muscular counterpart. He wears his student uniform much more normally than his counterpart. Personality During his debut in his muscular form, Tetsuya comes off as a vulgar delinquent with no respect for others. He shows no qualms with bad-mouthing others or threatening them into submission with his intimidating appearance and seems to take pleasure in abusing his powers for his own sake. When someone attempts to challenge them, he possesses no qualms with brutally beating them into the ground while insulting them. However, when faced with an opponent overwhelmingly stronger than him, he becomes incredibly cowardly and begs for forgiveness, showing no shame in striking his opponent while their guard is down. It is strongly implied that his own abusive and bullying nature is based on those who had bullied him in the past. After being defeated by Ken and scolded for his actions, Tetsuya became much calmer and kinder, choosing to revert to his normal, smaller form and genuinely repenting for his past actions. He tries to be braver and use his strength to help his comrades whenever they are in need. Like Rachel, he notably sensitive about his size and won't hesitate to threaten others with his larger form when angered. He becomes angered when he observes others abusing their power to pick on those weaker than themselves, acknowledging his own hypocrisy and seeking to atone by helping those unable to defend themselves. Like Ken, he is openly perverted and has no qualms with using his normal form to his advantage after realizing girls find him "cute". History Ever since middle school, Tetsuya was picked on by bullies for his small size. After discovering his Sacred Gear, he began to abuse his powers to, at first, get back at those who bullied him and beat them up. Eventually, he came to become a bully himself and became renowned as a thug at Kuoh Academy. It was his blatant use of his Sacred Gear's powers that led him to be noticed by Rachel Astaroth and inevitably recruited by Ken Ichijou after suffering a humiliating defeat and reformation by the latter's hands. Powers & Abilities Demonic Power: '''Tetsuya can use all of the powers common to Devils. '''Enhanced Strength and Defense: Tetsuya boasts a lot of physical strength and defense, a standard of the Rook. He can use this strength to lift heavy objects with ease and use them as projectiles or punch through hard materials such as metal. With his defense, enemy attacks tend to bounce right off of him, including light-based weapons that would seriously wound or kill a regular Devil. These traits are heavily improved when his Sacred Gear is used. Hand-to-Hand Combatant: Tetsuya fights opponent's using novice hand-to-hand. Equipment Strength Breaker: A mid-tier Sacred Gear that increases the user's muscle mass and, by association, their physical strength and endurance. There is no technical limit to the size which he can increase his muscles to. However, increasing his muscle mass causes the risk of severe damage to his body similar to a balloon popping if it's over-filled with air. Tetsuya can increase the limit he can increase his mass without damage by strengthening his original body and obtaining greater experience as a fighter. Trivia Category:Bamafelix Category:Fanon Characters Category:Fanon Male Characters Category:Fanon Devils Category:DxD:Neo Category:Fanon Sacred Gear users